Beku
by tasyatazzu
Summary: "Siapa yang tidak berubah?" "Taraksa, Taraksa. Waktuku..." Fanfiksi Taraksa dari Majalah Epik. Read and review.


**Taraksa © Majalah Epik**

**Beku © tasyatazzu**

* * *

_Setelah Satu Pertemuan antara dia dan Chiandra, Taraksa berubah. Dari pemuda pendiam yang tenang, tersembunyi dengan baik dibalik kerumunan manusia, menjadi seorang pria yang vokal dan ada di ujung terdepan barisan. Dari apa yang dikira hanya bayangan belaka, menjadi kilau cahaya membutakan mata._

_Menjadi apa yang tidak pernah terbesit dalam benakku._

* * *

"Taraksa."

Sang Serigala tidak berhenti mengasah ujung tombaknya, apalagi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang pernah jadi sahabat sejatinya.

"Apa."

Balu lalu duduk di samping Taraksa, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Oh. Kau marah."

Taraksa tidak menjawab. Balu mendengus.

"Taraksa, Taraksa. Tahukah kau karena cintamu pada sang Khadyota, malam berubah jadi renungan yang terpasung memori lampau? Tahukah kau karena kau menerobos pilar langit, Michael menjadi kilauan bara api dan jatuh ke bumi? Tahukah kau—

"Aku tahu."

Balu mengerjap. "Kau tahu? Bagaimana?"

Taraksa menatap Balu, membuat ia menegakkan punggungnya. Ada yang berbeda pada manik coklat Taraksa, sesuatu yang mengalirkan listrik di punggungnya. Ia bukan lagi Taraksa yang pernah dikenalnya. Bukan lagi pemuda yang jatuh cinta dalam kegilaan dan gila karena cinta.

"Berhenti menjadi Balu, _Kordi_."

Satu alis Balu—Kordi naik. Ia menggeleng. "Taraksa, Taraksa. Kau benar berubah. Dahulu aku bisa mengerti apa yang mau kau katakan, seberapa sulitnya pun dirimu untuk dimengerti. Dalam pikiranmu yang dulu, ada pola kaku yang menggiring jalan berpikirmu menuju satu titik yang… sederhana. Apakah pertemuanmu dengan Sang Purnama sebegitu mengubah siapa dirimu sesungguhnya?"

Taraksa menegang, tatapannya menjadi nyalang. Perut Kordi serasa dimasukkan bara api Agnipura.

"Aku adalah diriku yang sesungguhnya, Kordi. Ironis, mendengarnya dari mulut seseorang yang pernah berpura-pura menjadi manusia ketika sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang penjaga pilar langit penyuka kopi. Memang benar, dulu aku mudah ditebak. Pikiranku sederhana, dan aku adalah apa yang kau sebut bayangan dalam gelapnya malam."

Kordi mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil sesekali memutar-mutar cangklong kosongnya.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada lalu."

Kini Kordi memiringkan leher dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak. Tidak, Taraksa. Ada yang hilang dalam penjelasanmu. Kehilangan cinta hidupmu, kau di masa lalu, dan kau di masa sekarang. Aku tidak melihat ada jembatan dari ketiga hal itu."

"Karena memang tidak ada, Kordi."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Tidak usah."

Lalu sunyi lagi. Kordi menghela napas.

"Satu tanyaku."

Kordi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa urusanmu di sini?"

Kordi hampir saja tergelak, tertawa terbahak dan menggelinjang di tanah, mengabaikan lirik sinis para penghuni Desa Ahimsa tentang si orang asing yang bersikap begitu biasanya di hadapan sang pemimpin. Semua emosinya hanya keluar dalam satu dengus singkat dan senyum geli.

"Aku lupa."

"Berhenti berbohong, Kordi."

Kordi mengangkat bahunya. "Sungguh, aku lupa, Taraksa."

"Kau, yang ada di samping Permaisuri Langit, yang menjaga Purna dalam kepakan lebarnya mengarungi pengetahuan di bumi, yang duduk manis menonton Kota Api terbakar menyala sembari meminum kopi?"

"Taraksa, Taraksa. Aku hanya seorang manusia yang bisa lupa."

"Omong kosong."

Kordi tergelak lagi.

"Ya, memang omong kosong dan bohong. Kau bisa menebaknya sebegitu mudah. Kemana perginya Taraksa yang bisa kutipu mentah-mentah?"

Kini giliran Taraksa yang tersenyum tipis. "Coba katakan padaku, Kordi. Siapa yang _tidak berubah_?"

Kordi mengerjap.

"Apa kau terlalu terlena dalam gelapnya Kuburan Kunang-Kunang sehingga tidak tahu kalau api kota Agnipura sudah padam sejak belasan tahun lalu dan permaisuri langit selanjutnya telah dipilih? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa sayap Purna sudah sebegitu luasnya hingga siang hari pun kilaunya masih menghiasi langit biru?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu, sudah berapa masa berlalu sejak aku bertemu dengan Chiandra?"

* * *

"Taraksa, Taraksa. Aku tidak punya waktu. Waktuku _berhenti_."

* * *

fin.

* * *

**A/N** : Taraksa adalah sekumpulan kisah-kisah pendek bersambung yang beberapa bulan lalu ditampilkan dalam bentuk teater musikal di satu kota di Indonesia. Cerita lengkapnya bisa dibaca di majalahepik dot com . Kisah ini dibuat semata-mata karena saya geregetan dengan akhir kisahnya.

Sesungguh-sungguhnya saya bingung mau masukin benda hasil spin-off karakter teater begini kemana, karena ngga ada fandom teater di sini. Karenanya, untuk sementara waktu, saya masukkan dulu di fandom Misc. Plays/Musical. Mungkin nanti akan dipindah ke fandom lain. Mungkin.

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca. Review?

Regards,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
